Confessing love
by Rick13
Summary: What if the end of Poof, you're dead went this way?  She owes him of taken care of her, what happens when she hears him breaking up with Gina?My take. And I don't own Castle yet .


It was almost nine a clock when the interrogation ended. I was standing next to Castle when his phone rang. He was holding his Iphone so high that I could see who the caller was. It was Gina his ex-wife and publisher. I had read in the papers that they had a major fight.

"Excuse me I need to take this ".

"Yeah, go on."

I heard a click behind me , the click that meant that he was going to try talk to her. I walked to the break room to get a water, my throat felt extremely dry. Just when I stood in the doorway I heard his familiar voice.

"No, no, what I'm saying is", he paused a moment before saying."It's over."

I felt so bad for him, I wanted to tell him that everything was going to be alright. I silently walked to him hoping to not be noticed by him. I again heard a click this time the click that ended the conversation they were having. He let a sigh and I could hear him cry a little. I've always find him an emotional guy although he was very good at hiding it. At first I just find him an arrogant, cocky, pain in the ass, asshole but after a time I found out that it was a mask. And behind that mask was a man who did not go by the name of Richard Edgar Castle. No, that man was Richard Alexander Rodgers, my best friend who I secretly liked a lot. I had never seen him like this before.

He collapsed to the ground and he cried so silently that I had to come closer to him. He looked to where I was standing.

"Beckett, why are you here, I thought you were home with mister motorcycle guy?"

"Castle, I don't care about him ,right now you're going home with me."

"Why?"

"Because you are my friend, and… I care for you", I said determined.

"It's not needed Beckett, I can take care of myself."

"I know you can Castle but really I'm going to take you to my home."

"Why you're home?"

"Because, I want to talk about something private at a private place."

"Okay, lead the way Beckett."

He tried to stand up himself but that didn't go so well. I gave him my hand so he could stand up.

A half hour later we walked into my apartment.

"Before were going to talk Castle I'm going to order a pizza for you"

I picked my phone out my pocket and I dialed the number. Ten minutes later I heard a knock on the door. The delivery boy stood there with the pizza because I ordered one for Castle. I gave the delivery boy some cash.

Castle was lying on my couch in front of my television. I walked to him after I set down the pizza on the table. The man was asleep, he looked so peaceful and so damn cute. His chest rose as he breathed. I touched his cheek with my hand. My thumb brushing his cheek. He's eyes slowly opened and he looked sleepy at me.

"Am I in heaven?"

"Welcome back sleepy head", I said with a smile.

"How long did I sleep?"

"About an half hour."

"Is it just me or do I smell pizza?"

"Yeah, I ordered one for you."

"That's very sweet from you."

"Come, eat with me."

As they set at the table they were enjoying the fresh pizza and a beer. When they were done with eating Beckett was ready to tell him what she truly felt for him. They both set in her couch when she began talking.

"So, you wanted to talk about something private?"

"Yeah, I wanted to tell you something when you left for the Hamptons."

"Go ahead."

"As I said back then it was a really good time those two years."

She waited a moment before continuing. He looked into her eyes and she could see those damn cute blue eyes of him.

"I realized during the time since you got back that it was my fault that you were in the Hamptons, I missed you Rick."

Castle was surprised when she used his first name and even more because she missed him.

"You thought that I still was with Demming, you just couldn't stand it that he was kissing me all the time."

"But Castle I am willing to give you a chance, Josh broke up with me when he told me he was going to stay in Africa forever."

"Why?"

"Because you deserve me and I deserve you, we have been going through so many things together, You saved me on many occasions, I was there for you with the Triple killer incident, we solved my mother's case ."

"I am very grateful to have you by my side Rick, sometimes you were annoying as hell and some other times you were just so helpful and caring."

She opened her mouth once again but he put his point finger against her lips.

" I understand what you mean Kate, I feel the same way."

That was what she wanted to hear from him. He finally said it.

"Are you sure?"

"Kate, I have never been so sure in my life."

And with that he pressed his lips against hers. It only lasted a few seconds and Kate enjoyed every second of it. Finally she had someone who cared for her.

"I love you Richard Alexander Rodgers."

"I love you to Kate Beckett."

And with that she kissed him. To her it felt the most amazing thing she ever did for the second time with the man she loved. He felt like he finally had what he was looking for. A beautiful and smart women and a good role model to his daughter. The kiss grew deeper when both wrapped their arms around each other. He stopped for a moment.

"Thank you Kate for giving me what I wanted all those years"

"I promise you that I will take this slow and I am going to say nothing to the press."

"Thank you for everything Rick."

And once again they kissed this time deep and passionate.


End file.
